


Ein Zukunft

by The_Exile



Category: Suikoden Tierkreis
Genre: Community: tic_tac_woe, Gen, Late Game, Spoilers, near-bad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: The thing that scared Sieg most about the One King is how he could have so easily made the same mistake.





	Ein Zukunft

**Author's Note:**

> for bingo space 'Time loop/Time paradox'

The One King lifted his visor and Sieg saw his own face reflected back at him as perfectly as in a mirror. 

The only difference was that the galactic tyrant had no expression on his face, no aura, almost mechanical in his bearing and the way he fought. To match his world, Sieg guessed. He had seen the promised paradise of the One King, the reality he was slowly spreading over the entire Universe, erasing all worlds that did not match his vision. 

It was Hell, without ever having to contain anything negative at all. Indeed, no such thing was allowed, even in concept. The list of permitted phenomena was so short that life was literally only the same few moments over and over again. He had almost been lost in it once. He had nearly forgotten that life had ever been different. He shuddered at the memory. Do not look weak in front of your enemy, he scolded himself. 

He couldn't stop being distracted by that face, so identical to his own, except with very little of a soul left. Was it really him, maybe in another reality gone even more wrong than the ruined worlds he had already visited? Or an ancestor, maybe?

He couldn't imagine it being him. He just could not see himself being tempted by such an empty existence, even though it was based upon an image in his soul of his most treasured memories, his greatest hopes for the future.

"One world," the King whispered, "One future."

Then it hit him, a cold realisation creeping up his spine, twisting his stomach.

There was only one way he could think of to permanently annihilate every possible future at once except one... or rather, to merge them all together without hope of reversal...

And he had almost done it. He had seriously considered it in his moments of greatest despair at their chances of victory.

At least it probably meant it wasn't literally him. If he had done that in any world, it would have overwritten all other versions of him, along with everyone and everything he knew. 

Probably an ancestor, then.

It didn't make him feel any better.

He tightened his grip on his sword.


End file.
